Tiny Dancer
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Reluctant dance lessons lead Santana to find new feelings within herself, within dance, and maybe with a new friend.


A/N: Wrote this at work today because of a twitter convo with someone about mini!Santana seeing mini!Brittany dance for the first time and I just had to write a little fluff about it. Enjoy :)

"But Maaaaa," Santana whined in the car the entire fifteen minute drive from their house to the dance school. "I don't want to go to dance class. I want to play baseball like the boys." Santana slumped in her seat, crossing her arms over chest. She kicked the dashboard the rest of the way just to get under her mother's skin. Each kick sent her pink tulle skirt floating up then back down onto her thighs, annoying her way more than the kicking was her mother.

"Ok, baby, just please behave. Just listen to the instructor and do what she says. You never know, you might find something there you really love." Maribel was more trying to convince herself this was the right decision. She was never one for social norms, but she kept catching Santana dancing by herself in her bedroom or twirling around in the kitchen when she thought no one was watching and wanted to support that interest even if Santana didn't think it was something to support. Every time Maribel brought up dancing to Santana the tiny girl shut down and refused to speak about it. It took two months of advanced allowance and no chores for two weeks to get her to even put the leotard on. Maribel pulled up in front of the studio, "you want me to come in?" Santana didn't answer, just sadly looked out the window at all the other girls happily skipping together through the door.

"I don't know anyone," Santana whispered.

"Oh, honey. You didn't know anyone the first day of school and you made friends, didn't you?" You and Quinn have been inseparable since the first week of school. And that new girl, Rachel, you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Quinn doesn't count and we only hang out with Rachel because Quinn makes us. She said she likes it when Rachel sings and Rachel will only sing when Quinn is around," Santana huffed.

"Just be yourself, you'll make friends," Maribel leaned over to give Santana a kiss on her temple. "I'll be back at 5:30 to pick you up. No fights, no yelling, no cursing, yes dancing."

Santana rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She slowly walked up to the front door, hesitating for a second before opening it and stepping inside. It was chaotic in the waiting room. Lots of parent's helping their children get their ballet or tap shoes on correctly. Lots of little girls adjusting their straps or dance skirts. A few small boys tucking in their tight white shirts, one small boy tightening a glittered belt. Santana would later recognize him as Kurt, from her school. He sometimes hung out around Rachel, fixing her hair or pushing her knee-high socks down.

A tall, older woman called for the 10 year olds to enter a room on their left. Santana sighed, wishing she had a friend to walk in with, when out of nowhere she was bumped into from behind.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so excited to start another year of dance!" The taller blonde girl said excitedly, while helping put Santana's bag strap back up on her shoulder. Santana internally wondered why her face felt hot.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," the other girl stuck her hand out, her smile as wide as her face.

"Santana."

"Hi, Santana. Wanna stand next to me?" Brittany, grabbed Santana's hand out of nowhere, dragging her into the brightly lit, sparsely furnished room. "I stand all the way on the left, so go stand there."

Santana did what she was told, which was unusual. She was also confused as to why Brittany didn't follow her to their standing place.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," the teacher started, "welcome to a brand new year of dance class. This class lasts throughout the spring and at the end we have a big recital where some of you may be asked to perform solos." The teacher smiled brightly, recognizing some students from last year. "Now, as per tradition here let's start off with a performance from our very own Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany has been dancing here since she was three years old!"

Santana's mouth fell open as she watched Brittany skip to the center of the room. Soft music started from the piano player in the corner, who Santana failed to notice until this second. Brittany got into her starting position and Santana couldn't help but notice how serious Brittany's face turned. At first she was worried something was wrong, but then Brittany started to move. Later, at bedtime when Maribel asked Santana to tell her all about dance class, Santana would purposefully leave this part out. Partially because she didn't trust herself to describe it properly, but mostly because Santana also didn't trust herself to not let certain words & feelings out.

For a few months Santana had been feeling things. Things that she thought she shouldn't be feeling. She felt them at school during recess when a gust of wind would blow Rachel's skirt up, showing off the upper parts of her legs. Or during lunch time when Quinn, tired from staying up all night listening to her parents fighting, would place her head on Santana's lap for a quick nap. She felt it when they would watch movies during free play time when it was too cold to go outside and she could hear the boys talk about how hot Ariel from The Little Mermaid was and how she wanted to agree, but something inside told her she shouldn't. And now, now, Santana had that feeling again only it felt like it was a fire inside of her that would never go out.

Santana watched Brittany fly through the air, crawl across the floor, and everything in between. All to the perfect tempo of the music coming from behind her. Brittany's small but obviously strong frame propelled her from one end of the room to the other, her long blonde ponytail following her the whole way. Her strong legs kept her balanced while her graceful arms cut through the air like the sharp knives Santana's father shows her when he talks about the surgery he performs on his patients.

Suddenly, Brittany stopped, landing back in her original position in perfect time with the music ending. The room exploded into applause, some girls who obviously knew Brittany from past years or from her school ran up to her for high fives and hugs.

Santana stood awkwardly, waiting for Brittany to join her. The teacher congratulated Brittany, while putting some children with worried looks on their faces, at ease telling them that this was an introductory class and they wouldn't be attempting anything that complicated. Brittany liked to take introductory classes to keep lose and work on her technique. Santana learned that Brittany also took classes with the teenagers downstairs on the weekends. Brittany bounced towards Santana who raised her hand for a high five, but was surprised to find Brittany's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Oh." Santana rolled her eyes at herself. "Umm, great job out there. I've never seen anyone dance like that." Santana said into Brittany's shoulder, as Brittany still hadn't let go.

"I can teach you." Brittany said, finally letting go but still standing nose to nose with Santana.

"Well, my mother put me in dance class to learn here?" Santana said, confused, but intrigued at Brittany's offer.

"Well, duh, silly," Brittany moved next to Santana, "but I dance all the time and you have a good dancer's body, so we can practice together outside of class."

Santana was about to reply when the teacher started showing them first position. Brittany easily glided into the position, as did Santana, which caused Brittany to wink at her. The rest of the class was surprisingly simple for Santana who was worried about her abilities. She knew she had rhythm and could dance, but technical positions and listening to an instructor were very different things from dancing around her house when she thought no one was watching.

Santana went to gather her things from the corner of the room as class ended. She knew Brittany was following her. She tried as hard as she could to not stare at Brittany the whole class, but Brittany made Santana feel all those things she didn't think she should be feeling but times a thousand. It was like whenever Santana made eye contact with Brittany her whole body woke up. It felt like that time last year when Santana didn't want to get out of bed to go to school and her mother threw a huge glass of ice cold water on her. That's what it felt like every time Santana and Brittany locked eyes.

Santana reached down to pick up her bag. "You were really good today." She heard from directly behind her.

"Oh, thanks. You were amazing." Santana blushed at her choice of words.

Brittany giggled, "I like when you blush."

"I like when you dance."

"I like ice cream."

"Oh," Santana laughed, caught off guard by Brittany's random admission.

"I like to eat ice cream with other people." Brittany hinted, her message clearly not getting across to Santana. "I like to eat ice cream with other people who I meet at my dance classes." Brittany giggled at Santana's scrunched up face, waiting for her new friend to catch on.

"Wha-Oh!" Santana said out loud. "Oh, I like to eat ice cream with other people who I meet at my dance class also!" Santana exclaimed, proud of herself for catching on.

"Do you walk home or get picked up?" Brittany asked Santana as they made their way out of the studio.

"My mom is probably waiting outside. You?" Santana asked, hoping Brittany walked.

"I walk, I live a few blocks from here." Brittany walked Santana to Maribel's car; both girls unable to see the proud smile across Maribel's face that Santana had already made a friend.

Maribel rolled the passenger side window down when Santana didn't immediately get into the car. "Hi."

"Hi, San. Is there something I can help you with?" Maribel leaned over the middle console to talk to Santana through the window.

Santana poked her head in through the window, "this is Brittany. She lives a few blocks away but she walks home. Can you please give her a ride home? I'll take back my chores for a whole week. Please?"

Maribel was speechless, not only had Santana never volunteered to do chores but she also never wanted to do any favors or involve herself in any aspect of another child's life. Maribel would of course drive Brittany home, because as a mother she didn't want the young girl walking home alone, but as Santana's mother she was very curious. "Of course, get in."

Santana turned back to smile at Brittany, who clapped her hands together, jumping into the back seat. Santana reluctantly sat in the front next to her mother.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Maribel, Santana's mom. Just point the way and I'll have you home in no time."

"Thank you Maribel, please make a right at the corner then a left in 4 blocks." Brittany said proudly.

"So, how was dance class girls?" Maribel, asked as she made the first turn.

Santana didn't say anything, not trusting herself to not just start gushing about Brittany. Luckily, Brittany started telling Maribel about how good Santana was for a beginner and how she's sure Santana would get a solo for their spring recital. Santana sat in the front seat blushing as Maribel listened to Brittany go on and on about Santana.

"...and then we were talking about getting ice cream one day after class." Brittany finished as Maribel pulled up in front of the house Brittany pointed to.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, why don't you and Santana exchange phone numbers and during the week I can speak to your parents about me taking you for ice cream then home after class next week." Maribel smiled at Brittany through the rear view mirror.

"That's a great idea!" Brittany rummaged around her bag for a piece of paper; she finally came up with a unicorn shaped post-it. Maribel handed her a pen and she carefully wrote her name and phone number on the post-it. She reached around to stick the note on Santana's arm with a giggle.

Santana watched Brittany as she walked up her driveway and didn't blink until the door had closed behind her.

"So, you made a friend?" Maribel tried to hide her smile as she drove off.

Every Thursday evening for the rest of the season Brittany and Santana would stand next to each other in class, volunteered to be paired up together, and later would be picked up by Maribel after class. Once a month, the three of them would go for ice cream after class, Maribel texting Brittany's mother under the table each time the girls ate from each other's cup, which was every time.

The end of the season was coming up and try outs for the recital solos were next week. Brittany and Santana had started a habit of talking on the phone a few times a week Most recently their conversations were dominated by Brittany telling Santana she had to try out and Santana disagreeing. Sometimes, when it wasn't ice cream night, Maribel and Santana would stay over at Brittany's house for dinner. Maribel and Brittany's mother had become friendly over the months as their daughters became inseparable. After dinner Brittany and Santana would go downstairs to the basement to practice their dancing.

The time for tryouts finally came and while she was a shoo-in for one, Brittany tried out just like everyone else. A few other girls in the class, and Kurt, tried out all of who did very well. Santana knew the competition was strong.

"Britt," Santana whispered, "I don't think I can do it."

Brittany turned to look at Santana, seeing the fear in her friend's eyes.

"Then we'll do it together." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand pulling her out into the middle of the dance floor. "We want to try out." Brittany announced.

"Brittany, you already tried out," their teacher said, confused.

"I know, by myself, but Santana and I want to try out together. We've been working on something." Brittany turned to Santana. "You can do this."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded. Here goes nothing she thought. At least if all the kids laughed at her, she'd still be dancing with Brittany one last time. "Ok."

Brittany left Santana standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, while she went to talk to the piano player. She was back at Santana's side a few seconds later, getting into position. A few beats passed before Santana heard Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody come flowing from an old stereo behind the piano. Santana's shoulders relaxed as soon as she heard the song start.

Their routine required them to both dance separately, but symmetrically, for the first part of the song. They twirled and jumped, split and sailed across the room. Santana's favorite part was when Brittany would change the pronouns while singing. Brittany would sing the song when they first started choreographing their routine and when Whitney sang, "I need a man who'll take a chance" Brittany would always change "man" to "woman" which made Santana feel dizzy. Santana smiled when she heard Brittany change the pronouns under her breath as they danced. Finally they crashed into each other perfectly just as Whitney sings, "to hold me in his arms" and Brittany mouthed "in her arms". Their hands met off to their side, Brittany's other arm fitting perfectly around Santana's shoulders, while Santana's other hand sat just at the base of Brittany's back. They danced a sort of tango/ballet hybrid in perfect unison until the end when they switched positions in a flawless twirl, ending with Brittany effortlessly dipping Santana. They stayed in that position, both breathing heavily, their eyes locked. Santana was certain if the ground beneath them collapsed at that moment she wouldn't notice. She felt like they were standing in that position forever until she was finally jolted back to the present when she heard the explosion of applause and screams coming from her classmates and the teacher. Brittany picked Santana up, taking her hand and motioning for her to take a bow. They bowed as their classmates hooted and hollered at them.

"Well, ladies. It looks like we found our spring solo performance, or should I say duet?"

Santana turned to Brittany, her mouth and eyes open painfully wide. She jumped into Brittany's arms, as Brittany twirled Santana around the room. Santana's legs flying high behind her as a high-pitched squeal left her mouth. Both girls fell to the floor out of breath and laughing as class ended.

Santana ran outside ahead of Brittany jumping into Maribel's car. "Whoa, what are you so excited about?"

"I love dancing!" Santana yelled out as Brittany climbed into the back seat.

"Me too," Brittany giggled.

"I love dancing. I feel so happy and free and happy and, I just love it!" Santana jumped up and down in her seat. "I don't feel like that when I do anything else!"

"Santana and I have a starring duet at the spring recital!" Brittany informed Maribel, who screamed with joy.

"I'm so proud of you girls! This definitely calls for some ice cream, Britt call your mom tell her we are picking her up in 2 minutes with some exciting news."

Brittany told her mom the good news as she got into the front seat, as Santana climbed into the back to sit next to Brittany.

"I am so proud of you girls. And Santana, your first dance class and you have a recital solo!" Brittany's mom beamed.

"Well, it's only because of Brittany. She helped me practice and she..." Santana trailed off.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked, putting her hand over Santana's.

"You also gave me confidence and made me feel good about myself and made me want to dance more." Santana said, blushing.

"I like when you blush."

"I like when you dance." Santana giggled, recalling their first meeting.

The spring recital was a few weeks later. Santana was standing backstage in her silver glittered dress and matching hair bow. Brittany had disappeared a few minutes ago saying she had to go get something. Santana felt as if she was going to throw up, she leaned over to steady herself when she felt a familiar hand on her back. She stood up, slowly turning around expecting to see Brittany but was instead met with a face full of roses.

"Huh?" Santana pushed the roses down to reveal Brittany's smiling face.

"They're for you," Brittany handed them to Santana, who cradled them like a baby.

"Wow, thank you. But aren't you supposed to get flowers after the performance?" Santana asked, leaning down to smell the roses. She could feel herself forming a smell memory. For the rest of her life the smell of roses, among other things, would remind her of Brittany S. Pierce.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give them to you now. So that no matter what happens, even though we're going to be great, you feel special. You are special." Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's bright red cheek. "Are you ready?"

Santana placed the roses on top of her dance bag. "As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything."

They stepped out into the blinding stage light together and waited for their music to start.


End file.
